Portent
by poisonburst O.o
Summary: [AU ll BL!PEDO ll 1SHOT] - "Byun BaekHyun, kelas 2.3. Sering terlambat, bermasalah dengan bagian Keamanan OSIS, dan berkali-kali bolos pelajaran Matematika." ChanYeol tersenyum terlalu manis. "Tenang saja, BaekHyun-ah. Hukumanku tidak akan menyakitkan."/"ChanYeol-seonsaengnim kan sudah bertunangan."/"Kau berkhianat!" ll (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)


**standard disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Remake from "My Lovely Mochi Student' fanfiction. I have the credit to remake that fanfiction. I didn't do plagiarism or stuffs!

* * *

**|| 0068 || 779910 || 217 || 61412 || 9488 ||**

Imperial Park malam di akhir bulan Maret.

Saat berbondong-bondong warga sekitar tengah berada di sekitar danau yang mengelilingi _Imperial Park_, pemuda itu justru tercenung di salah satu bangku di taman.

Wajah manis itu gelisah.

Terlihat dari gerak-gerak kecil yang dilakukan oleh tubuh porselen yag terbalut _t shirt _warna _soft blue_-nya.

Sesekali ia berdiri dan memandang ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di seberangnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali duduk dan menghela napas pelan. Entah sudah berapa kaleng soda yang dihabiskannya. Tempat sampah yang tidak jauh darinya telah penuh dan meluap. Tentu bukan hanya karena sampah dari dirinya, masih ada sampah-sampah dari para pengunjung lain.

Pemuda berambut _magenta _itu semakin gelisah. Diketuk-ketukannya jemarinya bosan. Pandangan bola mata _caramel_-nya mulai memandang lagi orang-orang yang berada di depannya, tepat di seberang danau.

Seharusnya dia bisa ikut menikmati malam seperti orang-orang itu. Menggelar karpet di bawah pohon sakura dan menikmati bekal yang telah disiapkan dari rumah. Oh, sempurna sekali.

Sayangnya seseorang telah memaksanya untuk melewatkan malam, dan cukup memandang orang-orang itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu selama hampir satu jam lebih. Ah, tidak. Tapi lebih lama dari itu.

Dan sosok yang telah merampas malamnya itu sampai sekarang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Che, jerapah itu memang sepertinya hobi sekali membuatnya menunggu.

Tak pernah berubah.

Padahal pemudaitu bukan _Sleeping Beauty_, yang rela menunggu seratus tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari sosok yang benar-benar pangerannya.

Tapi, tetap saja, pemuda itu rela menunggu. Karena ia yakin, sosok yang merebut malamnya adalah pangerannya.

Walau ia harus menunggu.

_Sama seperti waktu itu._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"… _warna keberuntunganmu hari ini adalah _copper red_._"

"BaekHyun-_ah_! Cepat turun! Kau bisa terlambat nanti."

Pemuda yang tengah membentangkan majalah remaja itu segera menutup majalahnya dengan gerakan malas.

"Sebentar!"

BaekHyun meletakkan majalah itu di mejanya yang penuh dengan pernak-pernik warna putih.

BaekHyun memandang majalah yang kini terletak di samping beker berbentuk _phoenix _sekali lagi. Ramalannya bilang bahwa warna keberuntungannya adalah _copper red_.

Aneh sekali.

Padahal pemuda yang menyandang marga Byun itu, identik dengan putih atau hitam.

BaekHyun adalah pemuda yang percaya dengan hal-hal semacam itu yang menurut SuHo, _hyung_-nya, hal itu tidak penting dan sangat tidak akurat. Tapi, SuHo lebih suka mengalah setiap BaekHyun membicarakan ramalan tersebut, karena SuHo paham, betapa keras kepalanya pemuda mungil itu.

"BaekHyun-_ah_!"

Teriakan yang terdengar sekali lagi dari bawah membuat BaekHyun tersadar. Ia mengelus sampul majalah itu pelan dan segera meraih tasnya yang tersampir di meja belajarnya.

Ditutupnya pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar langkahnya berlari menuruni tangga.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya SuHo begitu BaekHyun sampai di meja makan.

"Tidak apa-apa." BaekHyun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di atasnya. Diraihnya mangkok nasi mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau bisa terlambat," ucap SuHo seraya mengambil tempat di depan pemuda itu.

BaekHyun mengabaikan kalimat SuHo, ia memilih beralih meraih potongan _salmon_ di depannya.

Disumpitnya nasi dan_ salmon_ dengan cepat.

"SuHo—"

"_Hyung_. Panggil aku 'Hyung," potong SuHo cepat. Ia masih menikmati makanannya.

"Hah, kenapa kau memaksa? Kau bahkan tidak jauh lebih tua dariku—Oh, baiklah, SuHo-_HYUNG_! Puas?" ucap BaekHyun sarkastis. Ia memilih mengalah menyadari tatapan tajam SuHo.

"Bagus. Aku puas sekali. Bagaimanapun aku tetap _hyung_-mu," kata SuHo santai. "Jadi ada apa?"

Mata cokelat itu menatap sang pemuda yang sekarang menikmati makannya dengan menunduk.

Lama.

BaekHyun meletakkan mangkok nasinya dan membalas tatapan _hyung_-nya.

"Bisakah kau membelikanku gitar berwarna _copper red_?"

"Gitar berwarna _copper red_?" SuHo menatap BaekHyun tak mengerti. "Bukankah kau sudah punya gitar? Lagipula kenapa harus merah tembaga?"

SuHo tahu, warna kesukaan pemuda itu adalah putih, hitam, atau abu-abu.

"Menurut ramalan, warna keberuntunganku saat ini adalah _copper red_. Dan aku yakin kalau aku membeli gitar berwarna _copper red_, aku akan bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku."

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan percaya ramalan seperti itu. Lagipula apakah ramalan benar-benar bilang begitu? Setelah memainkan gitar _copper red_ cintamu akan datang? Kau itu laki-laki, Byun BaekHyun!"

"Ya… memang tidak seluruhnya sih. Lagipula apa hubungannya percaya ramalan dengan jenis _gender_-ku?" BaekHyun mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bisa saja, 'kan?"

SuHo menunduk dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" desak BaekHyun lagi.

SuHo menggeser mangkoknya dan kembali menatap _dongsaeng_-nya yang hanya terpaut empat tahun dengannya itu.

"Aku belum dapat gaji dari kerja _part time_-ku. Dengan kata lain, keuangan kita sedang tipis. Dan kau tahu, masih banyak kebutuhan-"

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu. Aku tahu, singkatnya kau tidak bisa membelikan gitar itu," ucap BaekHyun memotong kalimat SuHo.

"Pintar. Mungkin bulan depan. Atau beberapa bulan lagi. Lagupula kau tidak akan memakai gitar itu di sekolah," sambung SuHo.

"Aku mengerti." BaekHyun segera berdiri dan meraih tasnya. "Aku berangkat dulu."

SuHo hanya mengelengkan kepalanya setelah kepergian pemuda itu.

'Hah.'

Seandainya bukan Ayah BaekHyun yang tak lain adalah ayah tirinya juga telah memintanya menjaga pemuda itu, SuHo pasti sudah menolak tinggal dengan pemuda keras kepala itu. Wajahnya saja yang terlihat polos, nyatanya ia tetap setan bagi SuHo, mau bagaimana lagi.

Lagipula dengan merawat BaekHyun, SuHo bisa belajar lebih sabar.

Sebentar lagi tunangannya juga akan datang, dan mungkin hal itu bisa sedikit menghibur SuHo dari kepenatan tentang BaekHyun.

Byun BaekHyun adalah pemuda enam belas tahun yang sifatnya tak jauh beda dengan pemuda kecil berusia tiga belas tahun. Sedangkan SuHo sendiri baru berusia dua puluh tahun yang membuat SuHo sering terlibat perbedaan pendapat dengan pemuda itu.

Parahnya lagi, BaekHyun dikenal sebagai pemuda pembuat onar.

Terlambat, bertengkar dengan pemuda lain yang berujung pertengkaran fisik. Ia selalu berdalih bahwa ia hanya sedikit mengeluarkan kemampuan _hapkido_-nya, tapi siapa percaya jika melihat lawannya yang harus berakhir di rumah sakit begitu berkelahi dengannya?

Entah sudah berapa kali surat dari sekolah yang SuHo terima. Namun BaekHyun tak pernah berubah. Pemuda itu seolah punya seribu alasan untuk membuatnya terbebas dari masalahnya. Dan beribu rayuan untuk membuat SuHo menahan keinginannya memberitahukan hal itu pada Tuan Byun.

Entah mantera apa yang BaekHyun gunakan.

Orang yang pertama melihat pemuda itu pasti akan tertipu dengan sikap dan tatapan polosnya. Karena SuHo yang telah tinggal lama dan paham sifat pemuda itu pun masih sering tertipu dengan pemuda yang juga seorang pemain gitar handal itu.

Dan lagi, apa pula kali ini?

Gitar _copper red_?

Bagaimana mungkin BaekHyun meminta benda semahal itu hanya untuk menuruti ramalan konyolnya…

SuHo menghembuskan napas berkali-kali.

Ia bisa saja meminta uang pada ayah_-_nya, Tuan Byun.

Tapi apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti?

BaekHyun hidup dengan SuHo agar pemuda itu belajar hidup sederhana.

Hah…

SuHo memilih bangkit dan mulai membereskan mangkok-mangkok di meja.

Soal itu pasti bisa dipikir nanti.

SuHo tahu, BaekHyun pasti tidak akan terlalu menginginkan gitar itu sekarang.

Yang harus dipikirkannya adalah kabar tunangannya.

Ia harus memastikan sang kekasih sampai ke Korea dengan selamat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali BaekHyun mengumpat kesal sambil menendang-nendang kaleng soda di kakinya. Hitung-hitung sambil meningkatkan kemampuan _hapkido_-nya.

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesal.

Untung jalanan itu sepi, sehingga hanya tembok-tembok dan jalanan yang mendengar omelan pemuda itu.

Tak ayal, sesekali tembok dan jalanan menjadi korban dari keganasan kaki pemuda itu.

"SuHo _pabbo_!"

'Duag!"

BaekHyun menendang kaleng itu dan tepat mengenai satu mobil yang melintas.

"Citt!"

"Byurr!"

Sesaat BaekHyun terdiam seolah terhipnotis.

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna _copper red_ berhenti di depannya.

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi perhatiannya.

Seragamnya.

Ya, seragam pemuda itu kini basah oleh air yang dihadiahkan mobil di depannya.

BaekHyun menggeratakkan giginya.

Sungguh, tidak tahu situasi sekali mobil di depannya. Memancing _bacon_ yang sedang marah.

Lupakan.

Yang pasti BaekHyun kini sedang beranjak menuju tempat si pengendara mobil berada. Pemuda itu bersiap menumpahkan 'curhatan'nya sampai akhirnya.

"Maaf, Nona! Aku buru-buru!"

Sebuah suara merdu terdengar dibarengi sesosok kepala bersurai _copper red_ yang muncul di balik kaca jendela yang terbuka.

BaekHyun belum sempat menumpahkan amarahnya ketika mobil itu kembali memacu gasnya, meninggalkan BaekHyun yang kini terbengong dengan wajah memerah.

Yang BaekHyun ingat hanya rambut _copper red_-nya, mobilnya dan _what the_—dia tadi memanggil BaekHyun dengan 'Nona!'.

Che! benar-benar orang kurang ajar.

Bahkan wajahnya pun tidak BaekHyun lihat.

_Hell no_!

Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu. Seragam yang basah lebih penting bagi pemuda itu.

"Sialan!" teriak BaekHyun keras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun baru saja sampai di depan gerbang _Exost Senior High School_ ketika sadar bahwa ada empat orang manusia yang sangat tidak ingin ditemuinya pagi ini.

Seorang yang tengah menyandarkan diri di gerbang, sosok berambut _ebony_, Kangin, Ketua Kemanan OSIS. Di sisinya ada Hangeng, Siwon, dan HeeChul. Anggota Seksi Keamanan OSIS. BaekHyun menghela napas pelan. Berkali-kali ia telah menghadapi empat orang ini.

Dan _mood_-nya sedang tidak baik sekarang.

"Kau terlambat lagi, BaekHyun?" bisik pemuda berambut _ebony_ itu berbahaya.

"Tidak akan seandainya kalian membiarkanku masuk dan tidak menghalangiku," jawab BaekHyun tenang.

"Jelas-jelas kau terlambat," ucap pemuda dengan rambut yang tersisir rapi, Siwon.

"Bel akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Biarkan aku masuk." BaekHyun mencoba sabar.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, dan…"

'Kringggg!'

Bel mulai berbunyi diiringi suara siswa yang mulai berlarian memasuki kelas masing-masing.

"Ck, sial!" umpat BaekHyun pelan. "Kalian benar-benar membuatku terlambat!"

"Lalu apa? Kau mau melawan?" tantang Kangin lagi.

"Hei, Bodoh! Kalian yang mencari masalah denganku! Kalian menghalangi jalanku!" teriak BaekHyun mulai emosi.

"Wah, berani sekali pemuda tukang buat onar ini menyebut kita Bodoh, Young Woon." HeeChul melirik Kangin yang kini mulai bergerak maju.

'Buag!'

BaekHyun menjatuhkan tinjunya pada sosok Kangin yang langsung tertunduk kesakitan memegangi perutnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan pemuda gila!" teriak HeeChul keras.

"Kepung dia!" ucap Kangin.

BaekHyun menatap dua orang anak yang kini mengepungnya.

Kangin ada di belakangnya, HeeChul di depannya.

HeeChul mulai maju seraya mengarahkan tinjunya pada sosok BaekHyun yang segera memasang kuda-kuda.

'Buag!"

BaekHyun memilih melakukan tendangan memutar dan mengenai perut Kangin yang kini terhuyung karena tidak siap menerima serangan dari BaekHyun.

Sementara HeeChul yang kehilangan sasaran mulai oleng dan tersuruk ke depan.

"Bodoh!"

Kangin memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk maju dan melancarkan tinju.

Tinju itu belum sampai menyentuh tubuh BaekHyun, ketika tubuh melakukan gerakan matrik dan menangkap tangan Kangin serta memelintirnya.

BaekHyun menekuk tangan itu dan menendang bagian belakang lutut Kangin, membuat Kangin jatuh dengan posisi berlutut.

BaekHyun melepaskan tubuh pemuda itu yang kini mengikuti jejak HeeChul, tersuruk mencium tanah.

Dalam sekejap tubuh kedua pemuda itu babak belur. Sementara Hangeng dan Siwon yang telah hafal dengan kejadian yang berlangsung hampir setiap pagi itu hanya berdiri tenang.

"Kalian OSIS tapi kelakuan kalian tak ubahnya seperti preman!" ejek BaekHyun sinis.

"Sialan!" umpat Kangin kesal.

BaekHyun tersenyum sinis menatap Hangeng dan Siwon yang kini hanya bisa membalas tatapannya tajam.

Diusapnya debu yang mulai membandel menempel di bajunya yang mulai kering. Walau noda-noda kecokelatan masih terlihat jelas di atas _blazer copper red_ pemuda itu. BaekHyun ingin segera berlalu dari orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

"BaekHyun-_ssi_, tunggu!"

Skak mat.

BaekHyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh dari wajah _aegyo_-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terlambat, berkelahi, dan memukuli anak-anak OSIS. Apa maksud dari perbuatanmu itu, BaekHyun-_ssi_?"

Suara Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ yang menggelegar seolah tak berpengaruh bagi pemuda itu. Ia tetap menunduk seraya memainkan ujung sepatunya.

"BaekHyun-_ssi_?" panggil Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ keras.

BaekHyun masih terdiam.

Percuma menjelaskan pada _seonsaengnim_-nya itu, yang pasti tidak akan mengerti.

Pandangannya justru beralih pada pot bunga kecil di jendela Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_.

Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ menghela napas pelan.

"Mungkin kali ini kami akan minta orang tuamu ke sini, BaekHyun-_ssi_."

Deg.

"Apa…?" kali ini BaekHyun memberi perhatian penuh pada _seonsaengnim_ nya itu.

Memberitahu orang tuanya? Yang benar saja!

"Kami lelah memberi hukuman padamu," ucap Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ tegas.

"_Jebal_, _Seonsaengnim,_" pinta BaekHyun memelas.

Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ menatap pemuda itu dan menggeleng. Tangannya bergerak membuka _laptop_ yang ada di mejanya.

"Aku siap dihukum apa pun. Tapi, tolong jangan kirim surat untuk orang tuaku."

"Sudah terlambat, BaekHyun-_ssi_!"

"Anda memang tidak mengerti!" ucap BaekHyun akhirnya.

Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ menatap BaekHyun heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti? Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak mau cerita?"

"_Jebal_…"

"_Aniyo_!" Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ menjawab tegas seraya melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetik.

"Tunggu, Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_."

BaekHyun dan Sungmin-_seonsaengnim_ menoleh.

BaekHyun memicingkan matanya melihat sosok tampan berambut _copper red_ yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"ChanYeol-_seonsaengnim_?" sapa Sungmin-_seonsaengnim._

ChanYeol tersenyum dan mengabaikan BaekHyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Serahkan saja anak ini padaku…" ucap sosok bernama ChanYeol itu tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun BaekHyun, kelas 2.3, benar?" ChanYeol membaca arsip di mejanya.

"Sering terlambat dan bermasalah dengan bagian Keamanan OSIS. Berkali-kali bolos dalam pelajaran Matematika."

"Tunggu, _Seonsaengnim_. Bisakah kau loncati saja bagian itu."

"Aku belum selesai, Byun BaekHyun. Kau bahkan juga menendang kaleng yang mengenai mobil _seonsaengnim_-mu—."

"Tu-tunggu! Kaleng?"

"Ya. Kau tidak lupa soal kaleng tadi pagi, 'kan?" ChanYeol tersenyum mencurigakan menatap pemuda di depannya, yang kini menatapnya tajam. "Tenang saja, hukumanku tidak akan menyakitkan, BaekHyun-_ah_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah Byun BaekHyun sekarang berada.

Sebuah ruangan yang dibencinya dan dengan setumpuk soal dari mata pelajaran yang sangat, sangat, dan teramat sangat dibencinya. Yaitu, Matematika! Benar sekali, Matematika. Oh ayolah haruskah pelajaran menyebalkan itu ditulis kembali lengkap dengan _capslock_ dan _bold_?

Dan bukan hanya kedua hal itu saja yang membuat seorang Byun BaekHyun nyaris gila. Sang tersangka*?* penggagas hukuman ini tengah duduk sedekat mungkin dengannya dengan tingkah seduktif yang membuat berdiri bulu kuduk seorang Byun BaekHyun.

"Aku tahu kau menikmati hukumanmu, BaekHyun-_ah_," kata-kata ChanYeol yang diucapkan dengan nada rendah tepat di telinganya, sontak membuat BaekHyun bergidik.

"K-kau menakutkan. Menjauhlah dariku!" BaekHyun berdiri seraya menunjuk dengan sangat sopan –versi BaekHyun tentu saja– tepat di depan muka ChanYeol.

ChanYeol pun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah pemuda mungil itu.

"Kau itu unik sekali, BaekHyun. Menghadapi para regu Keamanan OSIS saja terlihat berani, tapi kenapa sedikit godaanku kau ketakutan begitu, hm?"

"Itu berbeda, _Seonsaengnim_!" elak BaekHyun keras. Dia duduk kembali setelah dirasanya jerapah tinggi di sampingnya mulai jinak*?*.

"Hahaha sudahlah aku bosan. Kemasi bukumu. Ayo pulang," ajak ChanYeol setelah tawanya reda.

"_Mwo? Jinjja_?" tanya BaekHyun tak percaya. Dalam pandangannya sang jerapah mendadak menjadi pangeran berambut _copper red_ yang mempesona. Tentu saja. Karena ChanYeol mengajaknya pulang yang itu artinya ia sudah bebas dari tugas Mate-mati-ka ini.

"Dan kerjakan tugasmu di rumah. Kumpulkan besok!"

Senyum mendadak hilang dari wajah BaekHyun, plus berbonus ChanYeol yang kini menjelma menjadi jerapah lagi.

"_Waeyo_?" tanya ChanYeol heran dengan pandangan kesal BaekHyun. "Aku terlalu ganteng, _eoh_?"

BaekHyun berlagak muntah mendengar kenarsisan akut sang _Seonsaengnim_. Diraihnya tasnya dan ia segera pergi meninggalkan ChanYeol yang masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tunggu, _Bacon_!"

BaekHyun yang merasa 'Bacon' adalah _nick name_ kebanggaannya yang lain selain 'Eyeliner Prince' berhenti dan menoleh menatap ChanYeol. Ia belum sempat bertanya 'ada apa', saat mendadak ChanYeol berjalan ke arahnya dan mengamit tangannya lembut. Mendadak, jantung BaekHyun seolah berhenti berdetak!

"Ayo kita makan dulu. Aku yang traktir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" ChanYeol menghentikan makannya dan menatap _hazel _pemuda itu yang kini tertahan padanya.

"Eh? Ngg ti–tidak apa-apa, _Seonsaengnim_," ucap BaekHyun gugup. Wajah itu menunduk, menyembunyikan roman mukanya yang memerah.

ChanYeol tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah pemuda di depannya.

"Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya ChanYeol lembut. "BaekHyun-_ah_?"

BaekHyun mengangkat wajahnya, dan _hazel _itu segera bersiborok dengan _onyx_ ChanYeol.

"_A-aniyo_. Hanya saja…"

"_Heung_…?"

"Warna rambutmu _copper red_."

'Tek'

ChanYeol meletakkan sumpitnya dan menatap BaekHyun bingung. ChanYeol merasa heran dengan kata-kata pemuda tukang bikin onar yang nyatanya kini terlihat malu-malu dan sangaaaatttt _innocent_ di depannya.

"_Aniyo_. Hanya saja… ahaha lupakan." BaekHyun tertawa seraya mengoyangkan tangannya di depan dada. Dan memilih melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda. Mumpung gratis, pikir pemudaitu jahil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rambutnya _copper red_ dan mobilnya pun _copper red_. Apa ini artinya guru jerapah itu cinta sejatiku?" BaekHyun yang sedang berhadapan dengan soal Matematika yang belum selesai justru memilih melamun membayangkan guru Matematika berambut _copper red_ nan tinggi itu. Tangannya tak bisa diam menggerakkan lampu belajar di atas mejanya sambil berpikir keras.

"Ah, BaekHyun _pabbo_! Kenapa aku tidak memastikannya saja. Kelihatannya guru itu juga menyukaiku," pikir BaekHyun yang ternyata mengungkap kenyataan bahwa pemudaitu tidak kalah narsis dengan gurunya sendiri. Ckck, _poor_ BaekHyun.

"Besok aku harus menyatakan cinta, jangan sampai aku kehilangan cinta sejatiku itu. Byun BaekHyun, _hwaiting_!" BaekHyun berteriak seraya mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri untuk hal bodoh yang akan dilakukannya besok. Tak dihiraukannya SuHo yang berteriak-teriak dari bawah menyuruhnya makan.

.

.

.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali?" SuHo mentap adik semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan bertanya. Tangannya sibuk menata piring di meja makan.

"Tentu saja! Karena hari ini ramalan berkata benar untukku!"

"Ramalan bodoh itu. Semua hanya kebetulan!"

"Yah. Aku benar-benar bertemu dengan calon cinta sejatiku. Kau yang tidak suka hal seperti itu mana mengerti!" BaekHyun menujukkan garpunya ke arah SuHo yang segera di tepis pemuda yang sama-sama bertubuh pendek itu halus.

"Ck, tidak sopan!" SuHo kini duduk dan menatap BaekHyun serius. "Aku besok ada urusan dan mungkin pulang agak sore. Kau juga ada les gitar, 'kan?"

"_Wae_?" BaekHyun menelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

Kini giliran SuHo yang menampilkan senyum sumringah di wajah malaikat itu.

"Tunanganku datang ke Seoul. Dan aku harus menemuinya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

BaekHyun menunduk tak berani menatap sosok tinggi di depannya yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit ditebak. Ruang kelas Matematika yang ia pilih untuk menyatakan cinta mendadak menjadi terasa dingin. Ya seorang Byun BaekHyun baru saja menyatakan cinta pada _seonsaengnim_-nya, pada seorang pria, dan lebih dramatis lagi baru dikenalnya sehari! Oh, mimpi indah apa SuHo*?* semalam.

"Kenapa kau menolakku?" tanya BaekHyun lirih. Ya, ia baru saja ditolak oleh ChanYeol, yang tentu saja hal itu sudah bisa dipastikan.

"…"

"Apa karena aku pendek?"

"..."

"Apa karena mataku sipit?" pertanyaan BaekHyun mulai melantur.

"…"

"Apa karena aku tukang buat onar?" Kau benar sekali Bacon. Mana mau para _yeoja_ dengan pemuda tukang bikin onar. Apalagi dengan para _namja_, jelas mereka akan menolak sosok yang bisa saja menyerang mereka saat tidur. Salahkan wajahmu yang seperti _uke_ namun kelakuan seperti _badass seme_ itu!

"…"

"Lalu, apa? Apa karena aku siswamu?"

"…"

"Jawablah, _Seonsaengnim_!" BaekHyun mulai tak sabar, saat ChanYeol masih saja terdiam dengan tatapannya yang –di mata BaekHyun– sangat mesum. Walau entah kenapa pemuda itu sangat menginginkannya. Karena ramalan aneh? Oh mungkin saja!

"_Aniyo_. Tapi karena aku sudah…" ragu-ragu sekali ChanYeol mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tahu." BaekHyun mengangguk mengerti atau lebih tepat dikatakan sok tahu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengerti apa yang bahkan belum dikatakan ChanYeol. "Aku pergi dulu…"

Diseretnya kakinya menjauh dari ChanYeol yang masih bertahan tak beranjak di ruangan.

"Kau marah?" tanya ChanYeol tiba-tiba.

BaekHyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan menoleh ke arah ChanYeol seraya tersenyum lembut.

"_Aniyo, Seonsaengnim_. Aku hanya memastikan kok, apa benar apa yang dikatakan ramalan itu. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menembakmu."

"Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu? Apa itu artinya kau tidak sungguh-sungguh…" ChanYeol menelan ludah, "menyukaiku…?"

BaekHyun terdiam. Satu pertanyaan yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya mendadak melintas di kepalanya. Benarkah ia menyatakan cinta pada ChanYeol hanya karena ramalan dan bukan karena ia… benar-benar menyukai ChanYeol? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"_Aku tidak tahu, Seonsaengnim_…"

Dilanjutkannya langkah meninggalkan ChanYeol yang kini menampilkan satu gurat kecewa. Kedatangannya ke sini yang memang untuk menemui sang tunangan kenapa menjadi seperti ini? Dan kenapa ia juga harus merasa kecewa telah menolak 'cinta coba-coba' seorang Byun BaekHyun?

"Hfftt!" ChanYeol meremas surai _copper red_-nya frustasi.

.

.

.

BaekHyun memetik gitarnya dengan sedikit gerakan asal-asalan, yang anehnya tetap terdengar indah. Mau tak mau apa yang terjadi barusan mempengaruhi _mood_-nya.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu ya, ChanYeol-_seonsaengnim_ 'kan sudah bertunangan…"

Deg.

Terdengar sebuah suara yang tertangkap di telinga pemuda yang membiarkan pintu di ruangan kedap suara itu terbuka. Mata BaekHyun memicing dan melihat dua orang _yeoja_ yang tengah bersandar di sisi pintu. Mereka seolah mengabaikan BaekHyun yang masih ada di dalam ruangan.

"Hah. Aku heran siapa _yeoja_ yang beruntung mendapatkannya, padahal dia sangat tampan." Respon _yeoja_ kedua.

BaekHyun mendelik tidak suka. Jadi ini alasan ChanYeol menolaknya. Itu karena ChanYeol sudah… _bertunangan._

Merasa tidak ingin mendengar lebih dari ini. BaekHyun segera meraih tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Tak dihiraukannya _yeoja_ yang kini menatap tingkahnya heran. Tujuannya hanya satu. Rumah.

Menahan diri untuk tidak memukul-mukulkan gitar kesayangannya sepanjang jalan, membuat pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Menepis jauh-jauh perasaan aneh yang terus-terusan mendesak dalam hatinya.

'Huh ramalan bodoh!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Wow, ini hal besar. Seorang Byun BaekHyun mengatakan bahwa ramalan itu bodoh! Dan wajah cemberut yang justru membuat wajahnya semakin imut itu berlanjut sampai di rumahnya yang ditinggalinya dengan SuHo.

Lampu ruang tengah sudah menyala.

Itu artinya SuHo sudah pulang. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian utama BaekHyun. Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan _copper red_ yang sangat dikenalnya.

Diam-diam BaekHyun mulai memasuki rumah. Dan mata sipitnya memang menemukan sosok ChanYeol yang kini sedang duduk dengan SuHo. Sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

Dan sepenggal percakapan mereka yang tertangkap telinganya membuat BaekHyun terpaku, tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri...

"Tolong… jauhi dia. Dan kumohon, jangan sampai dia tahu."

"Aku mengerti, SuHo…"

.

.

.

.

"Kau berkhianat! Aku ingin pergi dari sini!"

"BaekHyun! Tunggu!"

"Sudahlah! Padahal kau tahu aku menyukainya!"

SuHo tercenung menatap sosok yang kini pergi saat bahkan matahari belum memunculkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ada apa?"

ChanYeol yang barus saja terbangun karena suara ponselnya yang tidak juga berhenti berdering sejak satu jam yang lalu, kini telah berada di rumah SuHo. Ia menemukan SuHo yang menatapnya dengan raut panik.

"Dia telah pergi tadi… dengan pesawat paling pagi."

Wajah ChanYeol pias. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia..." SuHo menelan ludahnya gugup, "mendengar percakapan kita kemarin."

"Dan kau tidak menjelaskannya?"

"Tidak sempat!" SuHo setengah berteriak. Ia menatap ChanYeol yang kini balas menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak menyadari kapan ia pulang semalam. Dan pagi ini saat aku bangun, aku menemukan dia yang telah siap dengan kopernya. Aku curiga dia ke rumah ayah."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" ChanYeol tahu jika Tuan Byun sekarang berada di Beijing. Bagaimana mungkin BaekHyun berani terbang ke Beijing sendirian?

"Kau tidak mengenal BaekHyun, Yeol."

ChanYeol meremas surai tembaganya frustasi. Ia berjongkok. Merasa kalut, dan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Apakah ini artinya aku terlambat?"

"Mungkin…" SuHo menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menunduk menatap ChanYeol yang mendongak membalas tatapannya. "—mungkin belum. Dia pasti akan kembali, Yeol."

"Darimana kau yakin itu?"

SuHo tersenyum. Entah kenapa melihat ChanYeol yang begitu mengkhawatirkan BaekHyun membuatnya lega. Sangat lega.

"Aku mengenal ayahku dengan baik. Yah, walau dia hanya ayah tiriku. Tapi, Byun BaekHyun akan kembali ke sini."

"Haruskah aku menyusul ke Beijing?"

Pemuda berwajah _angelic_ itu menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Kau hanya harus menunggu. Mungkin tiga hari—atau seminggu."

ChanYeol mendengus keras. Menunggu Byun BaekHyun selama itu pasti melelahkan. Ehm, cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua pemuda itu tengah berbincang akrab. Layaknya dua teman lama yang memang sudah lama tidak berjumpa._

_"Jadi, kedatanganmu ke sini atas perintah ayah?" Pemuda pertama, SuHo membuka suara._

_Di depannya ChanYeol mengangguk membenarkan._

_"Tapi bukankah ini terlalu cepat. BaekHyun masih sekolah. Bagaimana kalu dia tahu sudah bertunangan dengan pemuda mesum sepertimu."_

_"Yah! Aku tidak mesum. Lagipula BaekHyun juga menyukaiku."_

_"Darimana kau tahu?" SuHo menyangsikan kata-kata pemuda itu._

_"Tentu saja. Tuan Byun memberitahuku bahwa BaekHyun adalah pemuda yang percaya hal-hal semacam ramalan. Karena itu aku sengaja mengecat rambutku sebelum ke sini. Dan—!"_

_"—membeli mobil baru," sambung SuHo seraya tertawa geli._

_"Hahaha. Daripada itu kudengar tunanganmu juga akan datang ke Korea, eoh?" ChanYeol menatap pemuda berwajah malaikat di depannya._

_"Ya."_

_"_Daebak_, dua kakak adik yang sudah bertunangan." ChanYeol menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa._

_"Tapi apa kau juga menyukai BaekHyun?" tanya SuHo kembali ke topik semula._

_"Tentu saja. Aku sama dengannya. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Byun BaekHyun itu… pemuda yang sangat menarik."_

_SuHo menghela napas._

_"Tapi boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Tolong… jauhi dia. Dan kumohon, jangan sampai dia tahu."_

_"Aku mengerti, SuHo." ChanYeol tersenyum._

_"Aku ingin dia fokus dengan pelajarannya dulu. Jangan sampai BaekHyun tahu bahwa _sonsaengnim_-nya adalah tunangannya, _arra_?"_

_"_Arraseo_…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua minggu kemudian…_

BaekHyun terlihat turun dari taksi dan menuju sebuah rumah di mana ia sebelumnya bertempat tinggal. Pemuda mungil itu memang sengaja tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya kembali ke Korea pada sang kakak, —SuHo.

Dengan hati-hati dan tanpa suara ia berjalan menuju pintu yang tertutup. Tak ada siapapun di ruang tamu.

Setelah melempar tasnya di sofa, BaekHyun bergegas menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Sekilas ia mendengar suara-suara dari taman kecil di belakang rumah mereka.

Benar saja. Terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah berdiri memandang kolam kecil di tengah taman.

"_Hyung_?" panggil BaekHyun pelan.

Dua orang pemuda itu sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

Mata pemuda itu mengerjap lucu. Di taman belakang rumah mereka, ia menemukan SuHo tengah bersama seorang pemuda dengan wajah manis.

"BaekHyun-_ah_!" teriak SuHo keras. Dia segera berjalan setengah berlari untuk memeluk sang _dongsaeng_ yang sangat dirindukannya. "Kenapa kau tak bilang kau pulang hari ini? Aku bisa menjemputmu di bandara."

BaekHyun menggeleng. "Ayah yang mengusirku," ucapnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. SuHo tertawa lebar.

"Siapa suruh kau pergi ke luar negeri sendirian. Mentang-mentang dengan mudah mengurus _passport_."

"Di sana aku hanya melewati dua minggu yang menyebalkan dengan omelan ayah."

"Hahaha daripada itu. Ada yang ingin kukenalkan."

"_Nugu_?"

SuHo beralih menatap pemuda di belakang mereka. "Nah, BaekHyun perkenalkan, ini adalah Zhang Yixing. Dia adalah tunanganku yang berasal dari Changsa. Kurasa ayah sudah memberitahumu soal ini."

BaekHyun menunduk membenarkan. "Ya."

Yixing dan SuHo tersenyum melihat pemuda mungil itu.

"Seharusnya saat itu kau dengarkan dulu ceritaku," ucap SuHo lembut seraya mengelus kepala sang _dongsaeng_. "ChanYeol adalah pemuda yang akan ditunangkan denganmu. Tapi aku memang kurang setuju karena kau masih sekolah. Karena itu aku memintanya menjauhimu. Dan karena kebetulan tunanganku juga akan datang ke sini. Jadilah salah paham ini."

"_Mianhae_…"

"_Gwaenchana_. Jadi sekarang sudah jelas, _ne_? Aku dan ChanYeol tidak ada apa-apa."

BaekHyun mengangguk kuat.

"Sekarang kau masih punya satu tugas lagi," ucap SuHo jahil.

"Apa itu?" BaekHyun tak mengerti.

"Kau harus ke taman menemui seseorang dan menjelaskan tentang kebodohanmu, Byun BaekHyun…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Imperial Park malam di akhir bulan Maret.

Saat berbondong-bondong warga sekitar tengah berada di sekitar danau yang mengelilingi _Imperial Park_, pemuda itu justru tercenung di salah satu bangku di taman.

Wajah manis itu gelisah.

Terlihat dari gerak-gerak kecil yang dilakukan oleh tubuh porselen yag terbalut _t shirt _warna _soft blue_-nya.

Sesekali ia berdiri dan memandang ke arah kerumunan orang-orang di seberangnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali duduk dan menghela napas pelan. Entah sudah berapa kaleng soda yang dihabiskannya. Tempat sampah yang tidak jauh darinya telah penuh dan meluap. Tentu bukan hanya karena sampah dari dirinya, masih ada sampah-sampah dari para pengunjung lain.

Pemuda berambut _magenta _itu semakin gelisah. Diketuk-ketukannya jemarinya bosan. Pandangan bola mata _caramel_-nya mulai memandang lagi orang-orang yang berada di depannya, tepat di seberang danau.

Seharusnya dia bisa ikut menikmati malam seperti orang-orang itu. Menggelar karpet di bawah pohon sakura dan menikmati bekal yang telah disiapkan dari rumah. Oh, sempurna sekali.

Sayangnya seseorang telah memaksanya untuk melewatkan malam, dan cukup memandang orang-orang itu. Seseorang yang membuatnya menunggu selama hampir satu jam lebih. Ah, tidak. Tapi lebih lama dari itu.

Dan sosok yang telah merampas malamnya itu sampai sekarang belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Che, jerapah itu memang sepertinya hobi sekali membuatnya menunggu.

Tak pernah berubah.

Padahal pemudaitu bukan _Sleeping Beauty_, yang rela menunggu seratus tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari sosok yang benar-benar pangerannya.

Tapi, tetap saja, pemuda itu rela menunggu. Karena ia yakin, sosok yang merebut malamnya adalah pangerannya.

Walau ia harus menunggu.

Sama seperti waktu itu.

"_Mianhae_… membuatmu menunggu…"

Pemuda mungil itu menoleh. Ia melihat sosok tinggi yang kini tengah mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan ekpresi bersalah.

'Buagh'

ChanYeol terkejut, tak mengira BaekHyun akan memukulnya.

"_Aigo_~! Kenapa kau memukulku, Bacon?"

Kalimat ChanYeol terhenti oleh pelukan BaekHyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Bodoh_, _bodoh_, _bodoh_! Seonsaengnim _bodoh!" ucap BaekHyun keras.

ChanYeol tersenyum lembut, "_Mianhae_, Baekie..."

"_Saranghae, Sonsaengnim. Jeongmal sarangha_e—"

ChanYeol memotong kata-kata BaekHyun, disentuhnya bibir BaekHyun pelan,

"Ssttt, aku tahu."

ChanYeol memeluk tubuh mungil itu lebih erat.

Wajah ChanYeol mendekat, BaekHyun memejamkan mata saat kecupan ChanYeol berlabuh di kelopak yang menutup _caramel_-nya dan perlahan menelusur ke bibirnya.

Seluruh tubuh BaekHyun seakan bergetar, keindahan terasa menyayat hikmat, menelusur ke seluruh penjuru lewat jalan urat nadi dan darah.

Kehangatan yang menyatukan dua jasad. Terbenam di antara _saliva_ yang bercampur.

Lama terasa sebentar saat kecupan lembut itu berakhir.

Napas mereka beradu, hangat, dan lembut.

"_Saranghae_, Byun BaekHyun."

"Karena hari itu, ramalan berkata warna keberuntunganku adalah _copper red_. Dan mobilmu _copper red_. Bahkan rambutmu juga _copper red_. Karena itu, aku menetapkan _copper red_ sebagai warna favoritku… _Nado. Nado saranghae, Seonsaeng-nim_."

**...**

**SELESAI**

* * *

_**(© AL, 2012)**_


End file.
